Tyler White
Biography Tyler Minogue is a professional wrestler who wrestles under the names of Tyler White and The Deadman. Born in Manchester, England, on the 28th June 1991 , Tyler was raised on the west coast of the United states in Areas such as Seattle, Washington, San Fransisco, California and Los Angeles, California. Travelling was part of his life as his father Safraz Ajmal, born in Pakistan was a professional Wrestler who performed in the independent promotions and was contracted to World Championship Wrestling but never performed in the ring due to the company being bought out by WWE in 2001. Tyler's mother Dakota Minogue born in London, England was a single mother for the majority of Tyler's childhood. She would juggle up to 3 jobs at once to support Safraz's wrestling addiction. Dakota was a struggling actress and died from a methamphetamine overdose at the age of 27. At the time Tyler was 8 years old. With no mother and no family Tyler spent his days with his Father, learning Safraz's craft as an amazing technician in the ring. As Safraz started to make money as a professional wrestler Tyler started developing his own skills and wrestled the indies for 7 years. In late 2007 Tyler was signed to WWE and portrayed a character known as The Deadman, a blatant rip off of The Undertaker. Struggling to make a name for himself on the ECW brand, Tyler was called up to the Main Roster where he found success in winning the WWE Intercontinental Championship and shed off the Deadman gimmick to reclaim his indy name Tyler White. Using his amazing high flying talent Tyler Would claim 3 more WWE Intercontinental Championships and a WWE Tag Team Championship. But his real defining moment came when he won the World Heavyweight Championship. His Title Reign was cut short unfortunately due to Drug use. Tyler Was Released by the WWE in late 2011. The press released that the drug use was cocaine. There was no statements released by Tyler or his Lawyers. In early 2012 Tyler was in his first Pornographic film, Titled "Tug my Ring Ropes". Following the success in WWE and his porn film, Tyler moved to New Zealand where he joined LPW (Lewis Pro Wrestling). On the 25th of December 2015 Tyler White took on Alex Lewis in the first ever LPW match for the LPW World Heavyweight title after losing that match Tyler has had many opportunities at the Title and is currently in a heated rivalry with Raven Hawk. Tyler's future in LPW looks bright. Timeline # Born 28th June 1991 # Tyler's Mother passes away on 27th June 1999 # Safraz is contracted by World Championship Wrestling in 2000 # WWE buys World Championship Wrestling in 2001 # Tyler begins working in the independent wrestling circuit in 2002 # Tyler is contracted by WWE in 2007 # Wrestles on ECW brand until he is traded to Raw in 2009 # Wins first WWE Intercontinental championship in 2009 # Wins 3 WWE Intercontinental championships and WWE Tag Team championship in 2010 # In 2011 wins first World Heavyweight Championship # Released by WWE in December 2011 # on 15th February 2012 Tyler releases first pornographic film # Works as an actor from 2012-2014 # Tyler is contracted by LPW on 24th November 2014 Championships and accomplishments World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE * WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 times) * WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with Rey Mysterio) * World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Personal Life Tyler is a tattoo fanatic, in his time off from LPW he loves drawing and planning up coming tattoos. Tyler has 10 tattoos to date, 3 of which are dedicated to his mother Dakota Minogue who died in June of 1999. Tyler has dated several models and actresses due to him keeping his personal life so secret no one knows who exactly he dates. Reports suggest he is currently dating a Swiss super model. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''End of Days (Modified lifting reverse STO) *Thank you for coming/T.Y (Fireman's carry overhead kick) ''Signature Moves *Back-breaker *Turnbuckle power-bomb *''Ty Bomb/Tiger Bomb ''(Double under-hook power-bomb) *''Ty Walker ''(Standing Shiranui) *Enzuigiri Kick *Jumping Super Kick *Hangman DDT (Elevated DDT) Theme Songs * "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (2012-2015) * "Fight" by CFO$ (2015)